You need to feel love Rido lemon
by miss89
Summary: The pureblood Serenity is hopelessly in love with Kaname's uncle, Rido who back in time took her in when her family got killed. Doing the years she developed a crush on him. She then runs away from the academy - to the place Rido used to live.


**From the author:** This lemon was requested by MaikaHikari07 on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

- "Serenity get back here!" Zero yelled after the pureblood that just ran off. She had just had a bigger argument with Kaname. She wish to be with her new lover, Rido Kuran, Kaname's uncle whom he hated for than anything else.

- "Leave me alone, Zero!" she yelled back sending pieces of fire after him. All this fussing because Kaname didn't want her to be with Rido. All this because he wanted her himself. Could it be any better? Not at all. Sly as he could be he took it up with the Headmaster, who didn't like the idea about her seeing a vampire like Rido either. She ran from the Cross Academy in pure anger. Why was everyone saying such a thing about him? He never hurt her or anything, and why would he? Sure he was a bit – a lot, older than her, but for once she felt that someone loved her. He took her in when the others turned the back. Though she was a pureblood, no one seemed to accept her after her parents got killed by vampire hunters. She hated it, them and everything.

She reached a dark house and pulled a little smile. It was long time since she last saw him. He'd been gone for almost half a year, but she still came there when she needed to be alone. Walking into the house a strange smell caught her nose. Blood. Rido? Was he back, without letting her know? She stepped into the dark house with a little smile.

- "Why looking so sad?" a certain voice asked her.

- "Rido!" she exclaimed and turned her attention to the couch where the elder Kuran lay. She smirked at her as she ran up to him hugging him.

- "What? Did you miss me?" he smirked at her pulling her down next to him. Smiling she sat down next to him and snuggled up to him.

- "You have no idea" she mumbled and kissed his cheek before puller her arms around his neck.

- "Then tell me, what did you miss?" he grinned and wrapped his strong arm around her shoulder. Serenity blushed. She never understood what was so bad about him. He was always so gentle while around her.

- "You" she spoke in a soft way and rested her head on his shoulder. She then felt him smirk and he grabbed her wrist, making her look curious at him.

- "I missed something about you" he muttered against her bare neck. It sent a shiver down her spine, feeling his hot breath at her neck.

- "What?" she almost whispered.

- "Your blood" he said and kissed her weak spot earning himself a soft moan. He pushed her back on the couch while kissing and licking her neck. It might have been long time since he had fresh blood so she bit her lower lips softly and tilted her head allowing him access to her neck.

- "You really want me to? Or do you want something else?" he asked huskily sucking her weak spot.

- "Rido" she moaned out his name. He knew she loved being played with like that. He sank his fangs into her neck. She gasped feeling her life run down his throat as he hungrily sucked it. Suddenly she was feeling all tired.

- "It's enough now" she said and placed her hands on his chest, wanting to push him away but he grabbed both her writs without moving. Suddenly something hit her. Was he only after her blood? Once he pulled away he smirked down at her seeing her getting sleepy.

A few hours later she woke up in the dark room. It was darker than she remembered it. Shifting a little she felt herself lying with the head on his lap. Rido himself was leaned back with his eyes closed. She smiled to herself and raised up.

- "I thought you were asleep" he stated making her slightly jump.

- "I uh... I was* she rubbed her eyes and leaned in to peck his lips. He returned it and wrapped his arms around her

- "You still haven't told me, why you look so sad" he said and ran his hand through her black hair. A light sigh left her lips and she told him everything.

- "Kaname doesn't know what he'd miss" he chuckled.

- "What do you mean Rido?" she asked glancing up at him. In the dark she was pretty sure she saw a smirk appeared on his lips.

- "I'm enjoying you, and he doesn't" he smirked and smashed his lips onto hers. She gasped but kissed him back with passion. He was listening to her and had always had. Soon the innocent kiss was turned into a make out session, but when the need of air got too big they had to part.

- "I only want to be with you" she whispered and kissed his lips one more time cupping his cheeks with both her hands. Rido smirked into the kiss and held her even tighter as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, roaming. She couldn't help but moan and they had a little fight for dominance, which she fast lost. He was leaning over her with his hands resting on her hips, pressing her down onto the couch.

He broke the kiss and went straight for her weak spot, sucking and licking it. She let out a soft moan and began to undo his shirt. He noticed and helped her undoing it and chucked it on the floor. She let out a light moan seeing his well trained upper body and softly parted her lips. Smirking he pulled of her shirt and skirt in nothing more than two swifts, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. She blushed and tried to cover her exposed body with her arms, but he held them and pinned them over her head.

- "Rido" she spoke softly as he kissed her down her chest and over her breasts. He held her writs with one hand and with the other massaged her breast through the fabric. She moaned again and bit her lip of excitement. Slowly he let go of her wrists before unclasp her bra, giving him a good view over her beautiful chest.

- "You're a beautiful girl, do you know that?" he asked seductively and grabbed her breast with both hands, massaging them. A groan left her throat and she instinctively arched her back wanting his touch. Suddenly, he flicked his tongue over her nibble. It was driving her crazy and she tugged his pants, wanting them off. He sucked on a nibble before grabbing her hands.

- "Patience Serenity, patience" he was right, but she really wanted him now and he could feel it. He undid his belt and took off his pants. It was pretty dark so she couldn't see everything, but suddenly she felt something brush over her lips. Her hands trembled a little as they reached his stomach and she gasped when she realised he wore nothing. The Kuran took his chance and slipped himself into her mouth. Her eyes widened from the shock. He was really big, but somehow it turned her more on and she grabbed the thing with one hand and gently began to suck him. He groaned in pleasure and placed a hand behind her wanting her to take more of him. She could feel him come closer to his climax and pulled away.

He groaned in dissatisfaction and pushed his lips onto hers in a passionately kiss and slid her panties off her before he went down her wetness and shoved his tongue inside her of, making her almost scream in pleasure. She entwined her fingers in his brown, wavy hair. He licked her entrance before sliding his fingers into her. She moaned louder and buckled her hips.

- "How about we share this great feeling together?" he asked pumping his fingers in and out of her before he pulled them out. He lay down on his back and placed her above his throbbing member. She bend down and kissed his lips while sliding herself onto him. It hurt, so he helped her by pressing her hips down onto him very fast. A muffled scream left her lips and her body began shaking a little. He kissed her down her chest and started to guide her up and down after a short while. It still hurt a little but she knew he would never hurt her on purpose. The pain was soon replaced by pleasure and she moaned and began rocking her hips with him.

Suddenly he flipped her over so he was on top still inside of her. He bend her leg and slid himself almost out of her before thrusting hardly into her. Her moans became louder by the second and buckled her hips meeting his every thrust.

- "Rido" she moaned out loud feeling herself come closer to her climax.

- "What is it love?" he asked teasingly and went faster. He hit a certain spot inside her and she moaned his name louder than before when she came. He pumped in and out of her a few more times before spilling his seed inside of her.

He pulled out of her with sweat glittering on his chest. He smirked down at her and kissed her lips roughly and lay on his back pulling her on top wrapping his arms around her. She kissed his lips sweetly.

- "You still don't feel loved?" he asked smirking at her.

- "When I'm with you I do" she panted and rested her head on his chest listening to the beat of his heart.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Rido Kuran one shot lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
